


Daminette December I think?

by Cindyquil_love



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindyquil_love/pseuds/Cindyquil_love
Summary: So I just got into the whole Daminette ship and I'm now finding out its Daminette December? I really like this AU crossover, I'm now hooked on this ship lol well I thought I try to put in a couple of oneshot stories, this will be my first attempt at writing a monthly event. Maybe won't be able to do the whole month since I dont know if I'll do well. But I'll definitely try🖤
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Realization 
> 
> So I'm thinking of making Mari's and Damian's ages like 18/19 maybe?  
> Tim maybe like 21/22?, for Jason probably 24 and Dick 27? I know that's probably not right, but I'm rolling with it. 🙃  
> I'll probably use these age ranges for the other chapters too idk yet.

For Damian Wayne, all his childhood he was trained to be the heir of The League of Assassins, needless to say with a title like that he would've no doubt gone through vigorous training in many different skills needed to fill that position. From training in martial arts, sword fighting, stealth infiltration, survival skills, etc. But no one had ever taught him how to express emotion, and one particular emotion he never prepared for was... well Love. How did this happen? Well....

 _'Love ? Me? Never._ _That's just absurd.'_

Never say never, young one.

_'I can end you.'_

*Sarcasticly Gasps* Well I know you certainly have the skills, but let's hold off on that for now. I shall continue the tale of how a certain _Angel_ won over the heart of the young Assassin prince...? Would you be considered a prince?

_'You're the one that started this story and you have no idea of who I am? Ridiculous.'_

*Confused shrug* Details details. Anyways totally not the point. Onwards to the story.

* * *

After the defeat of HawkMoth and Mayura, with the help of the BatFam. Paris was now safe, Marinette didn't know what would come next. All she knew for certain was that she wanted to continue being Ladybug, (and a major fashion designer obviously) she loved helping people, and who better to help people than superheroes (or in this case vigilantes.) After explaining to the cape crusader about her responsibility as the new guardian of the miraculous and her strong desire to help those who can't help themselves, she was asked by Batman himself to join him in Gotham and train with him and his family in his words _"you're a very capable as a hero and a you seem to be a good leader, but there's certainly room for improvement. If you choose to come and train with us in Gotham we will help you grow, though I have to warn you the training will not be easy."_ She ofcourse accepted his offer, her very Ladybug confident reply; _"I understand, and I wouldn't have it any other way"_. 

*2 years later

In the batcave. Two figures in the middle of a sparring match while three others stand by an watching. 

*A loud thud sounds from a body slaming onto the mat, while the other pins them down.

"I guess that's my win." Marinette says with a smile on her face as she gets up, offering a helping hand to the other person laying on the mat.

"Wooh, way to go Mari!" Tim clapped as he congratulated the petite girl, he the turned towards Dick, "And I believe that's $50 each you owe me and Jason." Tim smugly said to his brother, who reluctantly took out his wallet.

"Alright, Pixi Pop. That's 2 for 2." Jason exclaimed as he stuck his hand out waiting for Dick to cough up their winnings. 

"Wait, I can't believe you guys betted on who would win." Marinette exclaimed, her hands on her hips. Damian standing next to her glaring at his brothers. 

"I believed you would still beat Demon Spawn even after you had just taken on Tim. Couldn't pass up the chance to earn some extra cash." Jason replied.

"Yeah, had to go with Jason on this one. Even after our match you still seemed fine. I mean even now you don't seem out of breath at all." 

"Well I would've been really disappointed with myself if I didn't learn anything within the past 2 years. And I couldn't keep up with all of you."

"Seems that father made a good judgment in bringing you in. You really have improved." Damian said his lips turning slightly upwards.

"Uh... um yeah... well I mean I had great teachers so there's that." Marinette replied slightly bashful. Hearing the praise from _the_ Damian was not something you heard often. At first meetings they weren't on the best of terms. Throughout their time training together, they started getting closer. She learned how he found it difficult to express his emotions, so compliments didn't come often. But she also noticed how he never failed to acknowledge her growth, _even if he never said anything outloud at first._ As time progressed she began to notice that recently he was beginning to give her more and more compliments when they trained together, although she likes that he acknowledges her abilities. She's still trying to get used to hearing his approval. 

Damian thought at first, that bringing an amateur to Gotham would be a pain, and sure she wasn't so bad but she only managed to defeat Paris' villains with the help of his family. But she got along with his brothers from the very beginning, considering how loud his brothers already were adding another person would be more.... annoying.... or so he thought. Meeting the girl who was always so happy and always trying to go out of her way to fix everything was not something he was used to. However he found her determination, and kindness something that kept attracting him. She was a quick learner too, and even with all that training she never once complained and tried her best to improve herself, and just like how his father said, she was a natural leader because she still had to finish high school she ended up going to Gotham Academy with him for her last 2 years and ended being elected for class president. When she had first arrived to the Academy, she had managed to befriend almost everyone there, and he saw first hand how good of a leader she was. Not afraid to give her input on things she felt could be improved. He found himself drawn to her and most times without realizing he couldn't keep his eyes off her. 

'Why does my heart race when I look at her these days? What is this feeling?' He thought to himself.

"Dami? Are you okay? You spaced out there for a bit." Marinette's voice brought him back from his thoughts. "Oh no did I go to far and actually hurt you? What if you actually hit your head harder and now you have a concussion? I'm so sorr-"

"No, no I'm fine. Just... thinking." He cut her rambling apology. 

"Are you sure? If you need me to call Alfred I could." She still didn't seem convinced as she looked at him worriedly.

"I'm fine, promise." 

"Don't worry Pixie-pop. I mean Demon Spawn has had worse hits than that, I'm sure he's fine." Jason cut in making the other two brothers snicker at the comment.

"No one asked you Todd." He said sending a glare towards the three spectators.

"Oh by the way Mari, I think you have a missed call." Dick told her handing her, her phone.

"Oh really?" Taking her phone from Dick, she the glanced at her screen. A bright smile appeared on her face. "Oh I almost forgot Luka was going to call today. He wanted me to hear his new song. I guess since I'm done for today I'll call him now." She said as she got ready to head up to her room.

"You could just call him here." Damian mumbled, he felt oddly irritated for some reason. 'Why do I care who she talks to?' 

"What was that Dami?" Not catching what he had said Marinette turned to ask him. 

"Nothing, I said it was a good match." 

"Oh right. Thanks for sparring with me." She answered back smiling before she turned and started making her way to the stairs. 

As soon as she was gone. Damian got one of his katanas and started practicing his swings on a practice dummy, hacking away with more force than normal. In his state of irritation, he had completely forgotten his brothers were still there. 

They all had heard his first response when Mari was heading up to the mansion. They all looked at each other as if confirming they all heard the same thing, and then looked towards the youngest. 

"Don't tell me you're jealous Demon Spawn." Jason spoke mockingly a smirk on his face.

"What nonsense are you going about Todd."

Tim chuckled as he put in his two cents in the conversation "Come on baby bird, it's obvious, you were fine up until you heard her friends name."

"Why would _I_ care if she talks to her friends." Her answered back glaring at his brothers.

"Exactly. Normally you wouldn't. Like yesterday when she said she was going to call Chloe, you weren't reacting like this but today was different because it's a _guy-_ friend." Jason replied. 

"Todd I swear-"

"Woah woah, easy baby bird. Look I know you may not realize this, but we all noticed the way you look at Mari." Dick chimed in.

"What are you talking about? I don't _look at her_ in any way. She's just a friend a teammate." 

"Oh come on." Tim said groaning, leaning on the seat of the bat computer. "You always have this soft look in your eye. More often than not we catching glancing at her if she away from you for more than two minutes."

"Don't make assumptions that aren't there, Drake."

"Even Alfref and Bruce have noticed. At first you were only ever near her if it had to do with patrols, sparring, or when we ate together. Now every time she wants to go to the fabric store you're the first one to volunteer to go, heck just last week you didn't even let Al drive her." Dick said

"You're all being ridiculous. Like I, said she and I are just friends. There's no romantic feelings." Damina said as he turned his attention back to the training dummy. 

"We never said **anything** about romantic feelings." Jason said with a smug look on his face. "We were just saying how you were being jealous she was giving attention to her guy-friend." 

At this Damian stopped mid swing. Turning back to face his brothers. "What?"

"Yeah, I mean we were just saying you were jealous, kind of like the time Titus was giving her more attention when she first came to the mansion." Tim said trying to hold back his laughter.

"That doesn't mean anything, I just simply said-"

"Okay okay, look baby bird it's fine to just accept it. We're not judging, I mean Mari's a sweet girl and you guys have been spending more time together. It's only natural that you might develop feelings for her." Dick said trying to ease the youngest.

"I can't continue to hear this nonsense, you're all just being buffoons." He said as he started making his way towards the stairs that led to the mansion.

"How long do you think until he accepts his feelings and confesses to Pixie-pop?"

"I give him a month." Dick responds 

"Money's on three." Jason 

"Well I say he'll realize it but won't say anything and Mari ends up confessing instead." Tim chimed in.

"How much we betting?" Jason asked 

* * *

'This is so stupid, they really like getting a rise out of me. It's not like that with us.... we're just friends.' Lost in his thoughts he started making his way to his room. When he reached the stairs he saw Marinette coming out of her room.

"Oh, Dami. Are you finish for today?" Mari asked him, smiling as soon as she saw him.

"Yeah, just finished. You seem happy, guessing that's you _friend's_ doing?" His came out more curt than usual. 'Why did I even say that? Ugh it's all those idiots fault. They got into my head.'

"Oh yeah. I guess you could say that, he gave some good news." Answering honestly and not taking to heart his brusque response.

"I see." 'What did he tell her? Is he coming here? ~~Did he ask her out?~~ Wait. Why do I care? This is getting ridiculous.'

"He sent me his new song and he told me the reason behind it. He finally asked out Chloe and now they're dating, I guess I'm so happy that two of my good friends are happy together. First it was Adrien and Kagami and now them two. I was wondering if it was going to be him or Chloe to make the first move. They had been spending a lot of time together."

*phew 'wait. what? Why do I feel so relieved? Damn those morons, I'll get back at them for putting these ideas into my head.'

"Oh, well that's... good for them." 

"Yeah I'm so happy for them, I was actually going to go find you. I was kind of wondering, ...i-if you can not that you have to but if you have time. If you would come with me to the fabric store tomorrow? I want to buy a couple of things to make them something to congratulate them on being a couple." Mari said as she fidgeted in place. Playing with one of her pigtails.

Noticing her shy stutter he found so adorable he responded, "I would love to go with you, Angel." 'Wait, _Angel?! Ugh now I'm starting to sound like Dick with these nicknames.'_

"O-Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow." She said a smile on her face as a blush dusted her cheeks from hearing the nickname he gave her. Turning to go back to her room, before stopping and turning back to Damian. She went up to him, got her tippy toes and placed a feather like kiss on his cheek. Before he had time to react she step back, "Goodnight, little bird." Closing the door to her room.

Damian stood there stunned for a couple seconds placing a hand to his cheek where she had kissed him. A small smile appeared on his face as he went in to his room.

'I really do love her.'


	2. Why....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I couldn't post day 2 😥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had started the chapter and since I work on my phone I thought "well I can edit the story while I take my family to run errands(my mum and brother don't drive), since my mum wanted to start Christmas shopping." I was sadly not thinking the site would close and before I could post the story the site refreshed and I thought I had saved and well it didn't. So I'm soooo mad right now 😠😭 send help.... with cookies cus I want to eat my sorrows away.

So roughly the idea of the story was

  * After Adriend, Luka and Kagami started going out (thanks to Mari.) Chloe tries her to convince her to find someone new.
  * Since Chloe started going out with Jon. They met when Chloe went with her mum to Gotham for a fashion event.
  * Chloe goes out one day ends up in alley, a creep tries to mug her. Before she can beat the crap out of the creepy mugger. Jon had punched him knocking the guy out.
  * After that Chloe ends up being friends with him, (since she was staying in Gotham for 2 weeks) they went out, several times, until they started dating (I know it happened so quickly, but Jon is a romantic and well Chloe needs love) they would always talk about their best friends and how they were worried they will end up being alone forever. So they instantly got the idea to bring them together. (You know because since they found love, their besties should too.)
  * Fast forward into a month later, how Jon convinced Damian to go to Paris. Well it was a miracle, that and Alfred along with Wayne family helped push him into going. Damian reluctantly agreed in his words "if only to be far away from you people."
  * Jon practically dragged Damian to a restaurant, saying how good the vegan restaurant was the best in Paris.
  * As for Marinette it was easier she was told by Chloe the she was going to a nice restaurant to introduce her to the boy that stole the Queens heart. 
  * Once they all arrived the two found out they were tricked into something.
  * When they all arrived they found themselves sat alone at the table, Chloe and Jon had snuck out leaving them alone. And that's how they came to the conclusion they were being set up for a blind date.
  * Both looking uncomfortable, Damian her Mari mumble how she would get back at Chloe for this. He found it amusing how the nice petite girl infront of him was lost in her thoughts planning her revenge.
  * He spoke up and said he would help her, and said he would also make Jon ho through hell for that. Earning a giggle from Marinette, he found her smile so captivating. She also said "since you're helping me with Chloe. Count on me to help with Jon." She jokingly said "I'll be your alibi." The way she jokingly said that brought a very subtle smile to his face.
  * Cue the explosion and an Akumatized victim barging into the restaurant, saying she would ruin all couples for having her heart broken.
  * Damian confused that he would find any villains in Paris, didn't react fast enough to dodge the incoming beam. Only to be pushed down by Marinette, the beam hitting the spot he was standing in. He was surprised at her quick reflexes and the way she had managed to get so close to him without him realizing.
  * Marinette help him up and the made a run to the back of the restaurant towards the emergency exit. Once outside she said that it would be best to head find a hiding place until Ladybug fixed everything. She was trying to find a way to separate from him so she could find a place to transform. As well as Damian he had his emergency Robin suit in the rental car he had gotten but he couldn't just leave Mari after she risked herself to save him.
  * After they had agreed to head to the nearby akuma safe zone had pointed out, she got the idea that once she made sure he was near it she would slip away in the crowd. Once she noticed how close the safe zone was she thought it was the perfect opportunity, because of all the commotion and the all the people running, Marinette easly slip within the crowd and got 'lost'. 
  * After Damian turned around realizing Mari wasn't close by he saw her among the crowd running in a different direction heading towards a nearby alley. He found it very familiar to what he and his family act. He quickly ran towards his rental car, luckily it wasn't damaged. He quickly grabbed the duffel bag and started changing inside the car.
  * Marinette was now in the alley.Tikki came out of her bag and Mari said how she hoped Damian was okay. She quickly transformed and headed towards the villain.
  * Once she got there she found Hornet trying to battle the akumatized person. "Hornet, do you know where the akumatized object is?" Ladybug asked as she joined her teammate "The bracelet on her left hand." Hornet quickly responded "Okay, I'll try and get her attention when you get the chance you stun her." She quickly explained her plan of action before she turned to leave to her position she looked back to her fellow teammate, "Oh and by the way, you're so not off the hook for the little stunt you and your boyfriend pulled. We're having a serious discussion afterwards." Ladybug said as she swung to the building nearby. 
  * The battle was taking a bit longer than normal, since the other heroes couldn't make it. Chat Noir had said he would be out of town for the next couple of days, along with Ryuko and Viperion. Ladybug had told them that Hornet and her could handle and to just enjoy their time off.
  * Ladybug and Hornet were really having a hard time keeping up the momentum, they were both getting tired and when she tried to avoid a beam she lost her footing and wasn't able to hook her yo-yo properly she started falling. Hornet was too far away to reach her and she saw her trying to avoid the incoming attacks. Before Ladybug trying to regain her composure and try to aim her yo-yo to grab onto another building, or before she hit the ground. She felt herself being caught by someone and being swung onto another building. When she looked up to see who it she saw a young man wearing a black domino mask covering his eyes, a black cloak with yellow on the inside and a red suit.
  * After regaining her composure she thank the young her-vigilante, Robin. Not asking why one of Gotham's hero was in Paris. Ladybug quickly explained that she needed get the akumatized object, so that she could stop the 'villains' rampage on the city.
  * After Robin agreed to help her they went to catch up with Hornet. Once they had reached her teammate, the akumatized villian was heading towards the Seine. However, she was surprised to see she was not alone "Wait, Superboy? You're here in Paris too?" Ladybug asked surprised to see Metropolis' young hero. Looking at his face up closely, he seemed very familiar. "Y-yeah, crazy right? But, isn't it a lucky coincidence? He said he came to visit and kind of helped me out when I was almost hit with one of _Heart breaker's_ beam." Hornet quickly explained, stammering as if she was hiding something. Ladybug found it suspicious and narrowed her eyes at her. "Heart Breaker?" Robin asked "That's what she's calling herself." Hornet answered with a shrug.
  * With the extra help they were able to defeat _Heart Breaker,_ Ladybugs earings, and Hornets haircomb started beeping letting them now they would detrasnform soon. "Thanks for all your help, but we have to go now. Bug out." Ladybug said as she and Hornet left the scene.
  * After making sure they weren't followed they made their way to an alley and detrasnformed. Mari was glaring at the blonde infront of her, "Bugginette, I can explain..." "You want to start with the blind date, or the fact that your boyfriend is Superboy?" Mari asked an eyebrow lifted, and her arms crossed. "Well you know the whole secret identit- wait, How'd you figure him out?" "Oh please, same eyes, same height, same build he really needs to work on hiding his secret identity. So now my question is, does he now about you?" "Mari you know I learned my lesson from my time as Queen Bee, I didn't tell him when I found out who he was. I know that as long as Hawkmoth is still sending Akumas, we need to be careful with our identities." Chloe quickly tried to ease Mari's mind. "Okay, I believe you...... but why did you two try and set me and Damian.... oh no! I completely forgot I wonder if he's okay. We should go back to the restaura-....." Mari's thoughts were interrupted as she realized something "Wait if Superboy is Jon and he's here in Paris, and Robin is here and they normally work together....does that mean, that..... that Damian is Robin?!" The blonde had not thought about that until Mari had just pointed it out. "OMG, Mari. That totally slipped my mind."



*Extra:

"We should probably go, I have to go find Chloe. She knows I'm Superboy, so it was easy for me to leave once I found her a good hiding place. She told me to find the heroes from Paris." Jon said to Robin who was looking towards the restaurant, lost in his thoughts.

"Uh, Robin... you listening?"

'Now it makes sense why she was so calm in the restaurant. And her quick reflexes. She really is interesting.'

Damian was brought back from his thoughts when a hand waved infront of his face.

"Hey.. your not still mad about the whole date are you?" Jon asked 

".....no..... she was.... interesting." Damian mumbled 

'Ofcourse this idiot, hasn't figured it out. Since the heroes more likely are magic, his x-ray probably cant see through the magic suits. So Marinette is Ladybug. And even though Hornet's hair is shorter and a different color, I'm pretty sure she's Chloe. I guess I won't tell this idiot that..... not yet atleast.' A small smile appeared on Ribin's face as he took out his grappling hook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Chloe as you read was not going to be Queen Bee since the whole revealing herself to all of Paris. But this was the idea I had I wanted to at least make something for day 2. So yeah...here it is? I'm sorry it's not the best I know but hope you guys still enjoy it🖤


	3. Lights, Garlands, and Titus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette go to the Wayne Mansion to help decorate for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I had no idea what to write for this Chapter, so I asked my brother to help me brainstorm and he suggested I da a classic scenario that happens when a pup is involved. It'll probably be cheesy or cringy, but I hope you guys like it. 🖤

Marinette had used the Horse miraculous to travel to the Wayne manner. When they had mentioned they would start decorating, she offered to help, Mari enjoying anything that had to do with crafts, and DIYs, she was easily listing possible ways to the decorations could be placed, and no one was opposed to the idea of having her help.

"I, just got a text from Dick. He said some of the lights are tangled and they want me to help them outside." Tim said as they had finished decorating the living room, the fireplace was decorated with Garland, golden ribbons festive red, gold, and white candles on the shelf of the fireplace.

"Okay, I know you guys are vigilantes but please be careful. We'll start decorating the staircase." Mari said as she and Damian carried a box that had more Garland and and ribbons towards the staircase. 

"Knowing Todd, he'd probably be the one to fall for messing around."

"Dami, don't say that." Marinette slightly reproached him for his comment.

"Well I better head out then." Tim said walking towards the door.

Mari was telling Damian how she wanted to drape the Garland on the staircase, because the Garland had lights in it she wanted to see how to arrange the golden holiday rope that was also inside the box. Once she had the idea, they started to walk up the stairs. When they got to the top they both heard nails clipping on the floor. Titus had come out of nowhere jumping near them, happy to see Mari his new favorite human (aside from the Waynes).

"Titus, sit." Damian commanded. Titus obediently sat, his tail wagging from happiness. Still looking at both of them and happily panting.

"Good boy." Marinette cooed as she lovingly scratched the Great Dane's head.

They set th boxes down, and began taking out the Garland. Damian holding one end while Marinette started unraveling it. In Titus head it looked like one of the ropes he played tug of war with, so maybe that's how the whole mess started. Titus got closer to box and saw rope.

Once Mari had unraveled the she grabbed the end of the rope and handed it Damian, she pulled a little more so the end would reach where Damian stood.

Titus saw as Mari pulled the rope, and he thought she was inviting him to play. Triggering his playful side. Titus bit the end of the rope that was still inside the box, and started running towards the end of th hall.

Marinette hadn't noticed that Titus had gotten a hold of the rope, it wasn't until she was pulled back a bit by force as the big pup had pulled it far enough. Yes yelped in surprised but didn't fall as she regained her footing. Damian looked up and noticed what had happened and set what he was holding to the going towards the Great Dane, he grabbed some of the rope.

"Titus, let go." He said as he lightly tugged on the rope. 

The Great Dane still thinking they were playing him began to pull more. 

"No, Titus Let. Go." Damian said more firmly as he got closer. Titus then bolted past him and Mari. Now at the opposite end of them he still had the rope in his mouth he looked towards expecting that they would still play with him.

A couple more attempts of trying to catch the Great Dane, (how they couldn't manage to get a hold of the big dog in such space was a mystery.) They had failed to noticed the tangled mess they were in until Titus ran past them and started running around them, the rope was around both of them, Marinette lost her balanced when Titus pulled the rope again. She was about fall, until Damian grabbed her waist to try and catch her. Titus pulled the rope again making them both fall to the floor Damian had his arms around Marinette. Mari's face was pressed against his chest.

"Titus" Damian said in a scolding tone. Titus now done playing with the rope, finally let go and started making his way downstairs. Damian heard a giggle from Marinette, he looked down confused at the girl in his arms, 

"I only ever saw this scenario in movies, never thought I would experience it myself." 

"This is such a mess." Damian said with a sigh "but I guess I can't complain, since I'm with you." His arms lightly tightening around her.

The comment made Mari blush, and she nuzzled closer to his chest. 

"You're not hurt are you?" Damian asked 

"I should be asking _You_ that question, you cushioned our fall." She said as she looked up at him.

"I'm fine, Angel." He said as he kissed her forehead. Earning a shy smile from the bluenette.

_***Extra:**_

"It's so damn cold." Jason said as he walked inside.

"At least we finished putting up all the lights, it went faster than expected since Tim helped out." Dick said 

"Umm guys...?" a voice cut their conversation short. They all looked up towards the voice noticing it came from the stairs. 

"Mari?" Tim asked

"We need help." She said

They all ran up the stairs and tried to hold back their laugh when they saw the sight before them. Well almost all of them Jason bursted out laughing, Tim got his phone out and started taking pictures.

"W-what happened..?" Dick asked as he was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Titus, tried to _Help._ " Mari said sarcastically.


	4. Is this a game to you?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one will be a short story.

"I don't think don't we can keep this up."

"No, we can make it. Don't you dare quit on me."

"Angel, we're being pushed back."

"I got your back."

"I'm out of ammo. Pixie-pop"

"Fall back Jay, I coming towards you."

"I'm trapped."

"This isn't a game Grayson, stop fooling around."

"Is this some kind of game to you?!"

"Uh.."

"Guys..."

"We're so close. Move it Drake."

"Follow little bird. He'll get you through."

"Um... Ma-"

_***Mission Failed** _

Was displayed on the screen.

"No! We were so close." Mari yelled in frustration.

"Damn it, Drake! You were closer to Grayson, why didn't you back him up." Damian began shouting to Tim.

"Mari, you're scaring me..." Dick said to the petite girl who was glaring towards their direction.

With Mari's glare and Damian's harsh words. In the minds of the three, they were all thinking.

'We're never gaming with them again.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Mari and Damian take their gaming raids a little too serious. 😅 
> 
> What do you guys think of this one, let me know. I'll see if I can improve it. 🖤


	5. Fire, ashes, and hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this AU Marinette and Damian have been dating for about a year (they've know eachother for 2 years. When Mari was in her last year of high school, her class had gone to Gotham for a school trip.) but they don't know about their alter egos. They had tried so hard to keep it a secret for so long,(to protect them from harm or whatever)that it would interfere with their time together, making them late for dates they had promised. Damian would make the worst excuses, (even though Mari should know better than anyone about bad excuses.) 
> 
> Also Mari and her team have defeated Hawkmoth and Mayura, which made it easier for her to move to Gotham. She is now the new Guardian of the miraculous, so she's not as active as a superhero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it will have some violence and some angst? I tried not too get to carried away. But it will have a happy ending🖤
> 
> I hope you all like the story, its supposed to fit the Fire scenario.... but idk if it will? Let me know what you all think.  
> Also it's so hard to upload the chapters for the month, I have family staying over and I can't really leave them alone, my mum and I are showing them around the city since they don't live in Cali. I think this will be the last chapter I upload for the month challenge. Idk yet, so it'll be a long chapter. I'm sorry I hope you like it. 🖤

"Three hours Damian, I waited for you. THREE hours I waited." Marinette was standing outside the restaurant, arms crossed her face showing sadness, mild anger, frustration. "You know what... I think... I think we should take a break, from whatever this. is."

"...Angel."

"If you can't trust me enough, to let me know what's going on. Then, I think it's for the best."

"..but."

"Everytime you cancel, or like tonight when you do it's show up, late. It's always something. I know your life is busy, I know you have responsibility, I get that.... and...and I love you Damian, I really do. But when show up with all these bruises, a busted lip. I get worried, especially when you don't say anything." 

"It's better that you don't know." Damian looked down not being able to look at her eyes. 'She can't know. I need to keep her safe, if she knew that would put her in danger.'

Marinette sighed in frustration, tears in her eyes. She tried holding them back, "Okay, then I guess there's nothing say....Goodbye, Damian. When you're finally able to trust me enough and tell me what going on. Then we'll talk." She was turning to leave.

"I can atleast take you h-"

"Don't. I can manage."

"You can't walk home alone. It's late, let me j-"

"No! Just. Don't... I don't think I can I... I need to be alone right now." Her voice was shakey but her statement firm leaving no room to argue, as she began walking away. Damian could only stand there, not being able to move. Just looking as she kept getting further and further away with each step.

Little did they know, there was a shadow lurking by. Watching the whole scene unfold.

* * *

** With Marinette **

'I didn't want to break up him. I just want to know what's wrong, maybe I could help him. Was I being to rash. But it's been several times he's done this. This time the bruises were alot worse than other times.' She thought to herself as she wipe her tears that fell from her eyes, though many soon followed. Tiki looked sadly at her holder but didn't say anything, tucking herself back into one of the secret pockets in Marinette's coat. Mari continued to walk, slowly getting closer to her apartment building.

Before she managed to enter the build she heard a voice behind her, "My, my, that's never good. People should always have a big _SMILE_ on their face. Let's fix that shall we."

Before she could even react, her concious was fading away. The last thing she heard was that sickening cackle.

* * *

**With Damian**

It had taken him very little time to make it back to the manner. Making his way inside, the first person he ran into was Jason.

"Demon Spawn? The hell you doing here, I thought you were supposed to be on a date." Jason asked surprised to see the young Wayne. "Wasn't that why you kept pestering us to finish the mission. As. Soon. As. Possible."

"Yeah." Damian softly replied

The very unusual weak reply confused Jason, "Hey, you are you doing okay?" 

"Just fine." Was all he said before walking towards the stairs. Nearly bumping into Tim, who was making his way downstairs.

"Woah, what the heck. Weren't you suppose to be on a date?" Damian hust ignored his brother's question and walked up to his room. Seeing the crestfallen look on his younger brothers face, Tim didn't try to say anything else.

As soon as he saw Damian was further away, "What do you think happened? He asked Jason

"The hell should I know. I'm just as confused as you. But, maybe he got into a fight with Pixie pop?"

"That makes sense. Hope it's nothing to serious."

"You think she dupped him?" Jason asked 

.....

....

.... 

"Shit, no. I hope not....but... Should we leave him or....."

"Fuck, I don't know! Dick's the one that can handle shit like this."

"Yeah I know, but he won't be back until next week."

"What about Al?"

"He's with Bruce downstairs..... should we ask Bruce?"

While the two brothers began listening options on how to approach their younger brother. 

Damian made his way into his room, sitting on the edge of his bed. Looking towards his desk. There was a picture of him and Mari, it was their first date. Her happy smile was all he focused on.

Her words kept repeating in his mind.

_If you can't trust me enough._

'I do trust you, I just can't tell you something that will put you in harm's way. I need you to be safe."

_I get worried, especially when you don't say anything._

'What could I say.? I never meant to worry you. I only want you to be happy '

_I love you Damian, I really do._

'And I love you, I'll only ever love you.'

A sudden knock brought him out of the thoughts running through his mind, he look towards the door of his room.

The door slowly opened, revealing Tim and Jason

"Hey, you... okay?" Jason awkwardly asked

....

....

Damian didn't say anything, as he turned his head to face the picture on his desk. Raking a hand through his hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tim asked

.....

.....

.....

For a while Damian stayed quiet, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Without looking back at his brothers he began to speak, "She waited for me. At the restaurant for three hours.... While we were dealing with problem at the docks, while I was Robin on a mission. She just sat there, alone. Waiting for me....I don't even want to think how long she waited for me outside, when I got there she was already outside..... I didn't notice how bad the bruises on my face were, until she pointed them out. When she asked me why I was late and why I was so beat up. I didn't know what to say, I didn't answer her. She KNOWS I'm hiding something, and thinks I don't trust her enough to let her know what it is.......she said, we needed a break."

After hearing everything the two looked at eachother, and looked back towards their younger brother. What should they say? What _could_ they say? They new very well that the life a vigilante was not an easy one. They knew Damian didn't want to tell Mari about his alter ego, because that would put her in danger. Because if people found out she had any connection to Robin they would no doubt target her.

"I'm sorry, Damian." Was the only thing Tim could say.

"Maybe give her some time to cool off. Maybe then go and talk to her." Jason added.

....

"I... I think it's for the best. If I'm just .... if me being Robin is going to make her sad and worry. Maybe I'm just not right for her."

"What?" 

"Damian, you can't be serious. She loves you! And you L-.."

"I know! I do!.....I really love her." He took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair. "But I still want to be Robin, I still want to fight along side father and help make Gotham a better place. A safer place. But I'm also hurting her.... I don't know what else to do."

After that they all fell quiet, the _ding_ from his phone caught their attention. He had had placed his phone on the bed. He didn't try to reach for. 'What if it's my Ang-Marinette what do I say?' Suddenly Jason grab it as he saw that Damian made no attempt to take the phone.

"It's a text, from Pixie Pop." Jason said. "Its says it's a video?"

"Wha? Why would she send a video?" He asked confused as he took his phone and played it.

* * *

***The Video***

**It was dark at first, until it started focusing.**

**_'Hello, testing testing.'_ The clown on the screen cackled _'Damian Wayne, it's your dear old uncle_** **_Joker here! It's been a while since I've been out of Arkham. When funny thing, I managed to get a front row seat to a lovers quarrel. It was so heart breaking, the young girl never once managed to show her SMILE. Now that's never good. A Love show should always BLOW the audience away.'_ Another maniacal laugh was heard. _'So I'm changing up this story! And reuniting you two love birds. But it won't be fun if it's that easy, Now would it. The question is how far would you go for the one you claim to Love?"_**

As soon as they heard the familiar voice, they tensed. They recognized that voice any where. 

**The camera shifted, and showed a small petite girl tied to a chair. She looked dazed, as if she was trying to take in her surroundings.**

Damian felt his heart stop as soon as Marinette came into view.

**_'Oh my seems the Princess has awaken.'_ **

**_'W-wha.?... where am I?'_ **

**_'Now that's not how this goes, I'm the host here. I ask the questions. Now SMILE for the camera.'_ **

**_'What?....What do you want?'_ **

**_'Straight to the point, No wonder you were with the young Wayne boy. Now my question to you, How far would you go for Love?_ **

"We have to show Bruce." Tim said

They all nodded and started heading towards the Batcave. The video still playing.

**_'W-what do you mean? I-I... Damian and I aren't together anymore! He has no part in this. You're wasting your time!'_ She said as she glared at the man recording. **

Damian heard the way Marinette's voice cracked as she spoke, she was in danger but she still wanted to protect Damian.

'Damn it! I should've been more alert.'

They managed to make it to the Batcave. Jason had been the first to get there, letting Alfred and Bruce know about the situation. Tim managed to get the video on the big screen, as it continued to play.

**It earned another laughing out burst from the Joker _'Some fighting spirit in you I see. It's fine if I can't get the Wayne boy. Maybe I'll be lucky to get the Bat and the Birdies instead. I can only guarantee that it'll end with a BANG!'_ At his final words he cackle once more.**

**_'All I will say is that in every fairytale, before they can reach the Princess, the knights always face some challenges the further up they go, if they reach her._....** ** _Oh, One more thing this show ends in twenty minutes, so tic tock. TAh TAh_ ** **_, come on Princess wish the heroes some good luck.'_ **

**The video cut off. That sinister laughter being the last thing they heard.**

* * *

"Damn it! I let this happen! I shouldn't have left her alone!" Damian shouted in frustration.

"We need to keep our calm, we **will** find Marinette." Bruce said to his son. "Tim can you manage to locate them?"

Tim was typing away on the bat computer. "I got a location from the phone." He gave them the location. It was near but they would get there with in 15 minutes. They had all managed to change into their vigilantes outfits. With Alfred staying behind to guide them.

Batma and Robin quickly jumped into the Batmobile while Red Robin and Red Hood soon followed on their motorcycles.

* * *

**With Marinette**

Marinette tried to look at her surroundings trying to see if there would be any possible way out. She noticed there was no window in sight, 'I could always turn into Ladybug and get away, but that would risk revealing my identity. I'll hold off that idea for now.'

"Well I'm assuming the Wayne boy no doubt will send the Bat and Birdies, best not be rude. I will leave to meet our guests." The clown spoke as he was making his way to the door but quickly turned. "Oh, and one more thing. I would advise not to make any sudden movements, best not to to start the light show before the great knights arrive." With that he finally left the room, hearing the sick cackle fading away.

Marinette waited for a bit, until she couldn't hear the Joker's laugh, "Tikki..?" She quietly whispered, not knowing if there was still people near by.

"I'm here Marinette." A soft voice quietly spoke up. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't do anything." The little kwami said sadly. 

"It's not your fault," Mari reassured the little creature. "Still I need to get out soon, I don't like what Joker said. I think he's implying something." She carefully looked around the room, she saw from the corner her eye, what looked like barrels. The scent made her realize it was gasoline. "And I'm pretty sure I has something to do with those containers of gas. Tikki do you think you can see if there are guards outside?"

"I'll check." Tikki swiftly floated to the door, the little kwami carefully phased through the top corner of the door, making sure she went unnoticed. Then floating back to her wilder. "There are two guarding the door. And I saw one walk past by, there would probably more the further down we go."

Taking in the information she was given Marinette thought of her best options. "I'm guessing, when that psyhco said _'Not to move unless I wanted to start the light show early'_ it's possible that whatever trap I'm strapped onto, it would more likely sense my weight or have some sort of motion sensor."

Tikki floated around the chair her weilder was trapped on, "there are alot of cables connected to the chair, which are also connected to the barrels." Tikki said a worried look on her tiny face.

"Do you think you could deactivate them?"

"I'm not sure." 

Mari tried to keep herself calm, trying her best to control her breathing. 'Stay calm Marinette, please stay calm. You need to be calm to think.' Tears threaten to fall from her eyes as she thought to herself. 

Tikki floated infront of her holders face, "I looked around some more. I think I'm know which cable senses the weight on the chair, but I found a timer and its counting down."

"Okay, so...as long...as long as we get out before the timer runs out we should be o-o kay." The petite girl voice was shakey, she didn't know the building structure, but as long as she got out of the room she'll find a way out. 

Tikki floated to the back of the chair and began working on the cable.

* * *

**Back with Damian**

They drove as quickly as they possibly could, Damian feeling like the Batmobile wasn't moving fast enough. 'We need to get there, I NEED to save her. If anything happens to her ...' Robin's gripped tightened around the hilt of his sword.

Cutting in really close they made it to the location, though they were a good distance form the building entrance. And as expected once they reached their destination Joker's hench men began firing at the Batmobile. They briefly stopped to let the Joker speak 

"Batsy, so glad you could make, but as you can see it's a big building. A lot of rooms. Can you find the Princess in time? You only have five minutes before the place blows." The sinister clown cackled.

They couldn't risk using any of the heavy fire arm from the Batmobile, they still needed to find out where Marinette was in the building.

At that his goons began firing again.

To busy focusing on the Batmobile, they didn't notice the batarangs heading their way, knocking the gun out of some of the henchmen. Quickly acting on the distraction Red hood began firing rubber bullets. Making that the perfect opportunity for Batman and Robin to jump into action.

Knocking down the henchmen, one after another. Batman quickly made his way through the underlying, he went straight for Joker. Who was making his way to the nearby woods, Batman quickly caught up. Before he could grab the clown. Joker waved what looked like a detonator in his hand. "Not so fast Batsy, we're just getting started." He said as his creepy smile widened.

"Hand it over Joker." The Dark night demanded.

"Where's the fun in that? Bats. Let the fireworks begin." Was the last thing he said before he pressed the button.

Robin could not feel like he could get past the underlying, 'where the hell did this psycho manage to get all these freaks, where's Marinette? I need to get to her.' His thoughts were interrupted as a loud bang was heard form one end of the building, he quickly knocked the man running towards him, before looking up. His blood running cold as another bang quickly followed. All he saw was a roaring fire coming from the building, it started to coming down. All sound had seemed to fade away. He ran towards the building.

"MARINETTE!" He screamed

Red Hood and Red Robin had managed to finish off the remaining masked ruffians when they had noticed what had occurred.

Red Robin tried grabbed and hold Robin back, he knew he was upset 'How did they let this happen? They were supposed to save her.' They all were trying to prosses what had happened but running into a toppling building on fire was suicide. Damian started flailing from his brother's grasp. "Get your fucking hands off me!! She's still in there! Angel! Marinette! " The desperate voice rang from the younger brother. All strength left him body as he fell to his knees, he looked at the fire. Tears fell through his domino mask, he scream in frustration. 

Red Hood and Red Robin stood in place shocked, there focused later turned when the a dark cloak landed near them, dropping an unconscious Joker next to the pile underplayings. Batman turned his attention his son, who was overcome with grief. Making him think back to his own awful experience when he thought he had lost Jason. 

Damian noticed his father had arrived and he had noticed a bloody Joker, rage overcame him as he went to pick up his sword. Unsteady he got up as he was making his way towards the psychotic clown.

Batman blocked his path "Move. I need kill that bastard." Robin said his voice seething.

"Your upset, I understand. But killing him w-"

"I said move! Before I strike you down too." 

"Why don't fuck don't we just finish off this pathetic excuse of human being." Red Hood added rage clear on his voice.

"We Don't kill." Batman sent a glare towards the older son. He knew they had every right to be upset, to have all that rage. He really did like Marinette for Damian. Even he, the dark night who highly belief was to never kill wanted to revoke that rule just this one time. But it wouldn't change anything. 

Damian letting his anger take control, Robin raised his sword. Swearing he would cut whoever stood in his way. Batman got ready to deflect the incoming blade. Red Hood interfered, tackling the Dark Knight. Red Robin snapped out of his shock and tried to get Red Hood off of Batman.

"How many more lives does it need to take, until you decide that... that filth needs to die?!" 

"Hood, stop." Red Robin said as he pulled Red Hood back.

Robin taking the opportunity to pace towards the unconscious man he hated the most. Lifting his sword to strike him.

Before he swung down, he heard something past him. Black thin string/wire like rope wrapped around the sword taking it from his hands.

"If you kill him, you'll be just like him. It won't be justice, it will be revenge." A feminine voice was heard, it sounded soft yet her voice sounded commanding.

The vigilantes all turned their attention towards the voice. They saw a figure of a young woman in a red suit with black spot pattern, black gloves up to her elbows, black boots reaching her thighs, a red mask with black spots and her hair in a bun with a ribbon tying it the end of the ribbon making it seem like she had antennas. As she walked closer towards them they noticed her black translucent wings. She placed a man infront of them he seemed to have been unconscious, the man's hands and feet were tied by tape though the tape looked odd it was red with black pattern.

"Who are you?" Red Robin asked

"Are you an accomplice of the Joker?" Red Hood questioned her as he readied his gun.

"No, I'm Ladybug. I was the hero of Paris." 

"What's _the hero of Paris_ doing in Gotham?" Batman asked as he walked closer to the young woman.

"I- I live in Gotham now. I was in- near by, when I heard the gun shots so I came to investigate." 

"Seems rather odd. We've never heard of Paris having hero-" 

"I have." Robin interrupted Red Robin. He remembered when Marinette used to tell him about the reo heroes who face a villain name Hawkmoth.

"What?" The Reds looked towards their younger brother.

"You...you can bring her back! Marinette. She said you use a cure like magic power to restore all the buildings that have been destroyed during a battle. Bring her back. Please!" Robin walked to Ladybug placing his shaking hands on the heroine's shoulder. His grip tightened with every word. He sounded desperate.

"Wha...? But I nev-...." she was taken aback 'I never told to Gotham's heroes about Paris. Sure I ran into them a couple of times since I moved to Gotham. But the only person I ever told was.....' 

"D-Damian....?" Her voice was barely a whisper. She managed to tell it was him. The cut on his lip was in the same place she saw on Damian earlier. Sure he had a couple more bruises. But their builds are the same, their voices. 

"What...?" 

Before anyone could say anymore, sirens were heard.

The police took Joker and his underlings in. An older man who seemed to be the commissioner of GCPD talked to Batman, the Dark Knight informed him on everything that had happened. 

"What about the young girl?" The older man asked.

"She's-..."

"She's safe. I went in and got her out before the explosion, I then took her some place safe. I came back when I heard the gunshots." Ladybug interrupted, it would seem weird if Marinette appeared out of nowhere, I can't risk having Ladybug be known in Gotham, as the new Guardian of the Miraculous. Who knows what would happen if others find out about the jewels magic powers, so I can't use my Ladybug cure. 

Her statement made all the vigilantes look towards her, they were all confused but didn't ask anything. Not while Commissioner Gordon still near.

"I see, well it's a good thing you came when you did then. Though I would need her to come in and give a statement."

"Ofcourse, I will let her know. Though would it be possible for her to go tomorrow? I'm sure she's... um still..... shaken from the experience."

"Yes, ofcourse. Well I will be on my way." With that the older man left. Leaving only the four vigilantes and the young female hero at the scene. The fire was put out leaving only a pile of ash and rubble. No one else near the area.

"I thought you said you only arrived to the scene when you heard gunshots. How did you know there was a girl being held hostage?" Batman's voice sounded cold.

'If I'm right and Damian is Robin that would mean that they are his family. Meaning Bruce Wayne is Batman. Red Robin looks about Tim's build. Meaning that Red Hood is Jason. Oh God how didn'ti notice this before.' 

"I-I'm sorry.... I'm so...so s-sorry." She began to tear up. She slumped to the floor. The BatFam just looked at her confused. Robin even more so he moved closer to her, he heard her whisper something before a pink light surrounded her. The light faded away revealing Marinette on the floor still crying a red like fairy floating near her.

"M-marinette...?" Robin asked like he couldn't believe the one he loved was infront of him. He thought she was gone, he thought he would never see her again. He knelt down and hugged the girl. "Angel? I'm sorry.... I'm sorry, I didn't get here sooner. I'm sorry I put you in danger. I'm so sorry I never told you I was-"

"No, I'm the one who should apologize. I now know why you never said anything." 

The two stayed there for a while until they decided to return to the Batcave.

* * *

**Back at Wayne Manner**

Once they all went back to Wayne manner, Marinette explained everything to the Wayne family. Her time as Ladybug, the final battle between her allies against Hawkmoth and Mayura. Being the new Guardian, how she no longer was an active hero. But occasionally did go out in Gotham and helped the people near by, but she was always careful not to be noticed or seen since nobody could know where Ladybug was, having to take care of the miraculous was not something she wanted to be known.

After her explanation, the rest of the family left her and Damian alone in the living room. Tikki being led by Alfred to the kitchen to find some cookies for the little kwami.

The two talked and apologized for their earlier meet up in the evening.

For a while it was quite the only thing they could here was the occasional crackling coming from the wood in the fire place. They sat together Marinette had a blanket that Alfred had brought for her. Until Marinette spoke up.

"I...Earlier, outside of the restaurant. What I said about you and me... I" Marinette didn't know what to say, she had told him that they needed a break. Now how should she bring it up. 'What if he just doesn't want to be together anymore? Ugh why did I say that to him. I said so many things to him. I had no right.'

"I love you, Angel. And I do trust you, I was just..... scared of you being in danger. I didn't know if you woul have wanted to have a life with a vigilante. I still wanted to be Robin, but I still wanted to be with you. I'll still be Robin, that would mean I'll still be late to some of our dates. I'll probably have to cut our dates short, bu-" before he could finish he was interrupted, Marinette hugged him. Breaking her hug she brought her hands to cup his face, meeting his eyes.

"You have a good heart, Dami. I'm glad you want to continue to help your city." She said as she leaned her forehead on his, "I just want you to be more careful. I can't bare seeing you hurt." She lightly ran her thumb over cut on his lip.

Damian chuckled a little at the comment, "I'm sorry, I worried you. I'll be more careful."

She leaned down and gently place a kiss on his lips. As Damian wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her closer to him. They slowly broke the kiss as they settled down onto the couch, Damian still having his arms around Marinette. Mari laying her head on his chest with the blank covering them.

"I love you Damian."

"And I love you, my Angel." Hugging her a little tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Merrilystupid was sweet enough to let me know that the fanfic I based this Chapter on was "Don't lie" and "trust me" by amlesi, there's a maribat Master list by bluerosette23 on tumblr. Where you can check out more amazing stories. So I wanted this to be like and AU of that AU? If someone knows what story I'm talking about please please send me the link I want to credit the writer, and help share their story.🖤


	6. It wasn't Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was Ladybug, the Superheroine of Paris. The one that was the embodiment of luck and creation.
> 
> He was Robin, one of the vigilantes of Gotham. Who was raised and trained to be prepared for any battle, any situation. So how did this end up happening? They were starting a new life together, a happy life. 
> 
> No more Hawkmoth, high school was three years ago. No more pain, no more lies. No more Lila
> 
> 'Fate is sometimes too cruel.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning character death  
> Angst
> 
> I had this idea and had managed to have a day off, so I thought of uploading this chapter. I hope you enjoy it?  
> 🖤

_'How...? How could this happen?'_

"A-Angel..."

"....D-Dami.." Marinette had tears in her eyes, her strength failing. She looked pale.

"I'm here."

"....I'm sorry. I-"

"No, no, no please Angel. It's not your fault." He said as he stood next to her hospital bed. He took her hand in his, gripping it as if he could pass his strength to her.

_'This isn't happening. Not like this.'_

"...I wasn't.. careful enough. I let my...... guard down. I... wanted... to be with you... forever. To see.... her..... grow. But... I........ I'm sorry. I love.... you. M-My Birdy......"

_'No. Not my Angel.'_

"Marinette. No, please! I can't. Please stay with me, she's..... she's here. You have to meet her...... She's....Oh god, she's beautiful."

"....our... little bird.... my...sweet....." she couldn't finish her final thoughts as her hand lost the little amount of strength she had.

Damian screamed her name, he cried with so much agony. He knelt down hugging his wife's lifeless body. 

His scream was heard by the people waiting in the hall. Dick, Jason, Tim, Bruce and Alfred had arrived a couple minutes ago. Tom and Sabine were being conferted by Chloe and Kagami. Who were the first two there since the _accident_ happened, along with Adrien and Luka who had been called by the two girls.

* * *

It had taken Bruce and Dick to get Damian out of the room. He didn't want to leave her, he wanted so badly to go along with her. It wasn't until, they mention his daughter, yes his newborn daughter. The baby he and Marinette were so anxiously waiting to meet. The thought gave him a focus on a new purpose for living. Marinette would want him to be there, to help guide their little bird, their little Amaya. It was the name they had chosen when they found out they were going to have a little girl.

He was standing outside the room that his daughter was in, she was born too early. She only needed a couple more weeks. They had her inside an incubator. She had miraculously survived the accident, and he was grateful for that. To see the little one that had little bits of patches of hair on her head, that matched her mother's, midnight blue.

_'My little bird. You are so small. I will find the one that did this to you. The one that took my Angel, your beautiful mother from us. And I will make them suffer.'_

He heard footsteps approaching him, Chloe standing next to him. More tears spilled as she saw the little one. "Oh, God...... She's.... she's so beautiful." She wiped her tears with her hands. She straightened herself, "I'll help you." She said her voice filled with anger.

Damian kept looking straight at Amaya.

"I'll help you find that bitch, and she will pay for what she did to Mari." She kept voice low but her growl had not gone unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go with the name Amaya Wayne because I'm terrible at coming up with names and I read littlekittykanny's fanfic and I thought the name was really pretty soooo yeah it wasn't my idea.


End file.
